


oumasai 2.0

by godofko



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, True Love, gay people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofko/pseuds/godofko
Summary: hii i love my gf
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

> devvie i am completely and utterly in love with u

Shuichi arrived at the mall, checking his phone for any indicator that his boyfriend was there. He looked around and sighed, not spotting the purple-haired boy. Shuichi and Ouma had been dating for a few months now, (seven to be exact!) and they are finally going to meet up. They were in a long distance relationship, and with neither of them having any way of meeting eachother, they called and texted everyday yearning for the day they would finally meet. But these past 2 months, Shuichi was secretly saving up to finally meet his boyfriend. And now it's happening! He's finally gonna meet the love of his life. 

He sighed happily thinking about Ouma, the mischievous boy who lightened up his world. He couldn't think of someone better to spend this next month with, and to finally be able to hold and kiss him.. God, Shuichi was losing it in his mind. As he was deep in his own world of imagination, he was suddenly pulled out with one quick shake. He blinked and focused in front of him, where lo and behold, was Kokichi Ouma himself. Shuichi's breath hitched as he stared at the grinning ball of sunshine standing right in front of him. He scrambled to get up and held out his hand tensely, gulping as he pushes his nervousness down. Kokichi stared at the hand before laughing, immediately jumping up to hug Shuichi.

"Nishishi! Shu, don't tell me you're embarassed already? And all I did was stand here.." Ouma backed away a bit and put a finger to his lips, smiling innocently and blinking up at his boyfriend. "Are you really that in love with me? Aww, Shu.. I love you too!" The smaller boy grinned and hugged his boyfriend again, all the while the other was stuck in a trance, stammering and blushing. He got a hold of himself and quickly cleared his throat, wanting to ignore the comments Ouma made. "H-hey, Kichi. I uh..I'm really, really happy to see you. C-..Can I kiss you..?" Shuichi struggled to get the words out, his hands slightly shaking from the pure euphoria he felt of finally getting to hug his boyfriend.

"Of course you can, silly! What type of question is tha- umf!" Ouma was promptly shut up by Shuichi kissing him suddenly, as he pulled him closer. It was gentle, and sweet, just like their love. He quickly gained his composure and kissed the other back, cupping his face gently. The two pulled away after a while, both blushing from the kiss. Ouma turned away to hide his face as Shuichi covered his mouth with his hand and looked everywhere but at him.

Suddenly the silence was broken as Ouma muttered a quiet, "Do you wanna go to my place? There's a comfier place to make out.."

Shuichi was embarassed the entire ride home. Ouma was too, but he'd never admit it.


	2. heated kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. i love oumasai

Kokichi climbed through the window back into his apartment, which he shared with his roommate. He had just gotten back from a heist and all he wanted to do was sleep the night away and dream about his crush, Shuichi Saihara. The mischievous boy had fell for the goody-two-shoes ever since they moved in together, as part of a college program. The two had had their moments but Kokichi wasn't sure if the other liked him back, all he could do was flirt and hope for the best.

As he was walking through the hallway to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible, he heard a loud thump and footsteps coming over. "Shit, he woke up.." He grumbled under his breath, putting on a grin once he saw Shuichi stomping over to him. "Hey, Shuma-"

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick for you!" Shuichi stood in front of him and crossed his arms. "Oh, don't worry beloved! I was just on a super secret mission! Wouldn't wanna put you in danger by giving you classified information.." Kokichi smiled innocently at him, crossing his arms behind his head.

It seemed like Kokichi hit a nerve. "What? What were you thinking? At this hour, with no one knowing where you were?! Are you trying to get yourself killed, Ouma?" Shuichi furiously said, getting more frustrated by the minute. "Shu, I'm fine! You shouldn't bother so much! It's not like anyone would miss an evil leader like me, nishishi." He tried to calm the other boy down, but it seemed like Shuichi had a lot of emotions bottled up already. 

"Not miss you? What the hell are you, an edgy teen?! I know I would miss you! And lots of other people would too!" Shuichi explained, wanting an actual explanation out of the boy and not another lie. "Shu, why do you care so much, anyways? Are you in love with me or something?" Kokichi said, slightly concerned. Why was Shuichi acting so strangely? He normally wouldn't even come out of his room to say hi. Shuichi was oddly quiet, red in the face and with clenched fists. It seemed he was sweating. Why was he so nervous? There's no reason for him to be nervous about such a statement unless he-

Oh.

Suddenly, it clicked. Kokichi was right. Shuichi was in love with him, and that's why he was so worried. He tentatively took a step forwards, not wanting to scare the other boy away. "..Shu? Are you.." That's when Kokichi noticed the tears. What the hell? How did this happen? Shuichi hurriedly wiped them away and frowned at Kokichi. "Yes. I am. I've been in love with you since forever, but you never noticed. I always worry about you when you're gone. It always hurts to see you talk to me like you actually love me, when I know you don't." He said quietly, almost ashamed of his feelings. Kokichi took another step forwards, feeling a pang in his heart when he saw Shuichi take one back. "Shu..I-" 

"You don't have to say anything. I know you don't like me. Just- be more careful, okay?" Shuichi seemed absolutely crushed. How could he let him think this? Kokichi quickly walked towards him and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards him as he kissed him. The other was shocked for a while before quickly kissing back, running his hands through the smaller boy's hair. The two stayed like that for a while until Kokichi pulled away, grinning up at him with glistening eyes.

"I love you too, Shu."

Shuichi quickly hugged Kokichi, holding him in his arms protectively. "I'm never gonna let you get hurt." The couple held eachother, relishing in eachother's embrace.


End file.
